Two People an Ocean Away
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Written for PJO Ship Weeks 2014, Caleo week! Leo goes up on the deck of the Argo II one night to clear his head and surprise, surprise, which god is waiting for him to offer advice? One I doubt you'll expect. Disclaimer 'cause I forgot to put it in the story: Rick owns all. Cover art by Viria. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_"I'll come back for you."_

The words were played in his head over and over again and Leo didn't know how to get them to stop. It was all becoming too much to handle; the words, the emotions, the memories...

Her face, full of anger and- he realized now- unwillingness, when he crashed onto her island. Anger at the gods for sending yet another hero to her island, unwillingness to get hurt once again. To fall in love only to be left, rejected and alone. Her eyes looking up at him shyly in those last few days he had been there, full of sparkle and passion. And her lips, making him feel tingly, like Jason had just shocked him, as they pressed warm and soft against his own...

He hadn't wanted to leave and Leo thinks that she knew that, in the way she kissed him goodbye. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he'd had to. There was no way he could have just left his friends like that. He needed to go and get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, to help his friends, save the world and make sure it was safe (or as safe as it ever was,) once more.

He needed to make sure it was a world Calypso could safely come back to when he went to rescue her.

Leo sighed and turned over in his bed once more. He kicked his blankets off and then, when he was too cold, pulled them back up. He moved his pillow over, turned to lay on his stomach and still he couldn't get to sleep.

He hadn't told anybody about where he had disappeared off to, but Leo was pretty sure Percy and Annabeth had figured it out. Judging by the way Percy's eyes had bored into his when he told Percy and Annabeth he had been kicked off his own ship by Khione and gone for 2 weeks, and the way Annabeth had reached out to possessively touch Percy in the crook of his elbow.

Jealousy, Leo knew, was an ugly emotion. He had spent years being jealous of other people, and he was sick of it. He had been jealous of kids who, unlike him, had parents when they were growing up. Jealous and popular, good-looking, smooth-talking boys who got the pretty, sweet girl of their dreams. Jealous of people like Piper who were so rich they could probably buy an entire island and not blink an eye. Leo had lived his life running away from foster homes, mourning his mother and stealing food from garbage bins the occasional time. Everybody else seemed to have it easy.

He knew it wasn't true. Jealousy made you think things based off of less than facts, but he couldn't help it. At least Percy, Annabeth and Piper _had_ parents to take care of them when they made it back home. They had people to love them and worry over them. Leo had a beat up blacksmith as a dad who didn't even feel comfortable about people, never mind his own estranged, sometimes bitter, children.

And Leo knew it wasn't right to be jealous of Percy for going to Calypso's island, but he was.

Jealousy was an ugly emotion, because it left marks. It took root inside of you and once it was there it stayed for a long time. Then, when the jealousy was gone, anger replaced it.

How could Percy just leave Calypso? Without a backwards glance, without any regrets, how could he just leave her and forget all about her and never try to rescue her or get in contact again? It didn't make sense with the Percy Jackson Leo had seen. Percy wasn't like that, he was loyal to people and cared about them.

So how could he just forget all about Calypso?

Leo couldn't imagine him ever being able to not try and go back to save her, never mind forgetting about her.

He turned back over on his bed in his cabin in the Argo II before giving up. Maybe if he got up and moved around he'd get tired and his brain would slow down.

Maybe, even if it was just for a second, he would be able to forget Calypso's sad eyes as she watched him leave her alone on that island.

He quietly made his way out of his room and onto the upper deck of the boat, feeling the cool air wake up his senses.

Ah, who cared anyway? It wasn't likely he was going to be getting to sleep tonight.

He walked to the edge of the boat to lean on the outer rail, looking down as he did so. They were just outside of Greece, traveling on the clear, crystal waters. Leo preferred to fly, but sailing was okay too. He looked down and saw the reflection of the moon and stars on the water and took a deep breath of the salty sea air.

Sea mist rose around them, waves lapped against the sides of the boat and Leo let the sound of the water lull him into peacefulness.

That is until he saw that somebody else was out there.

He almost screamed.

The man- because it most definitely was a man- was right beside him. And Leo was sure he had _not_ been there just a second ago.

He looked to be about mid-thirties and Leo started once more because the man looked eerily like Percy, just with a beard and laugh lines around his eyes.

There was only one person- god- that it could be.

Poseidon.

Leo felt stunned. Was he supposed to bow? Or make an offering? Maybe he should go and steal Percy's Finding Nemo boxers and burn them for the god in front of him?

Poseidon spoke, a rumbling, low voice full of power, before Leo could do anything but stare with his mouth open. "Beautiful thing, the sea at night. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I- yes, sir."

Poseidon turned his head from looking at the water to look at him, eyes twinkling merrily. "Now, now, none of that," he admonished kindly. "Sir makes me feel old."

"But- sir- you are old."

"Immortal and old are two different things, godling. That I can promise you." Poseidon turned to look back at the sea and Leo noticed that the Argo II seemed to be cutting through the water at a much faster speed than it had been a little bit ago.

"Ah yes," Poseidon said and Leo started again, wondering if the god had read his mind. "Even in his sleep Percy can guide this ship, but I thought I might give him a little... extra help."

"He- he's down below decks, if you want me to go get him-."

"No," Poseidon said. "I'm sure Zeus would get me in trouble if I talked to him directly. Truth be told I'm not supposed to be here at all, so let's make this quick, shall we? Do you know why I am here, son of Hephaestus?"

"No, s- Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon seemed to expect the answer because he nodded. "My son just came back from Tartarus, thankfully alive. However, while down there, he and Annabeth suffered from some curses. Did they tell you?"

Leo nodded, wondering how any of this had to do with him.

"The Titan you're enraptured with, Calypso, came up with one of them. She cursed Annabeth."

"I-" Leo felt like he'd just been doused with cold water. He didn't know what to say. "I didn't know that," he managed finally.

"No," Poseidon mused, "I do not think they'll be telling anybody soon. What I am here to do, Leo, is ask you to follow through on your promise and rescue her."

Leo's eyes widened.

"I can understand your surprise," Poseidon said. "But I too am sick of seeing heroes be sent to that island only to leave her stranded there. Poor Hephaestus has become fond of her, and ever time it happens he moans for weeks... But I'm getting off topic. If she if freed she won't curse anyone else just because they are the love of her heroes lives. If she gets off of that island," Poseidon pierced him with his eyes, "she will have you and will no longer be bitter and angry at my son."

Leo was confused. He knew Poseidon and Percy had a relationship closer than most demigods and godly parents, but he didn't think the Sea God would come all this way to just try and make his son's love life easier.

But it wasn't his place to question it.

"I'm planning on going back," he told Poseidon. "After the war's done."

"You're true to your word, I'll give you that," Poseidon complimented him. "But how will you find Ogygia again? Those who find it once never find it again."

"I'll find a way." Leo said with more determination, unwilling to admit he had those thoughts and doubts running through his head every day. "I'll have to."

"Good." Poseidon nodded. "Now for my advice." He leaned forward a bit, as if sharing a secret. "If we win this war, Zeus will offer each of the Seven a wish," Poseidon said. "Any wish at all. You could become a god if you wanted."

"A-a god." Leo's eyes were so wide it was hurting his face, and his mouth was definitely hanging open now.

Poseidon held up a hand. "I am not going to tell you whether or not to accept that offer. However I will tell you that last year he made Percy the same offer and in Percy's request he asked for Calypso to be released." Poseidon's eyes looked at Leo heavily. "You must remind Zeus of his promise to my son and maybe then you may break Calypso's curse, free her, and get to be together for all of eternity. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Leo said. His mind felt heavy with all of this new information. "But-"

"And now I really must be leaving." Poseidon stood up straight once more. "I hope things work out for you, Leo." The sea god's eyes were sad. "For both your father's sake and my son's."

"Are you sure you don't want me to, like, give Percy a message or something?" Leo asked. He wouldn't exactly be thrilled explaining how he got the message in the first place, but he figured he owed Poseidon something.

The god hesitated. "Tell Percy..." Another pause. "No. I expect I'll see him myself soon enough. Good luck, Leo, and remember." Poseidon's eyes twinkled once more. "Titans can get Iris-messages too."

Before Leo could say anything else, Poseidon waved his hand and the son of Hephaestus felt his eyes close.

He woke up the next morning in his bed, feeling more rested than he had in weeks. And then he remembered last night.

Oh. My. Gods

Had Poseidon really been on the boat with him, or had it all been a dream? Leo wasn't sure, but he remembered it crystal clear so he figured it must be some sort of sign, whatever it was.

Should he tell the others?

No, he decided. He didn't think Poseidon would have wanted that. Leo was sure that if one of the Big Three gods wanted to send a message to all of the Seven, he could have done it when they were all there.

Which posed the question, why had Poseidon come in the first place?

Leo didn't know, no matter how long he lay in bed thinking about it he couldn't figure it out. Something to do with Percy and Calypso, he figured. But he wasn't really sure what Poseidon had been trying to say, or trying to get Leo to do.

It was too big of a puzzle and Leo wasn't awake enough to try and figure it out right then. Instead he turned his mind to the things Poseidon had _actually_ said.

One thing in particular. _"Titans can get Iris-messages too."_

Leo grinned. Maybe, sometime soon, he would be able to talk to Calypso himself.

He had never had a long- distance relationship before, but he figured they could make it work until they saw each other again, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Enjoy!**

It wasn't like she had been waiting around for him to Iris-message her or anything.

Really. She had been keeping busy. Washing, sewing, tinkering with bits of metal he'd left on Ogygia, daydreaming, cooking and swimming, hiking, cloud watching and doing other activities had kept her occupied.

At least a little bit.

She had definitely _not_ looked up into the air every few seconds the first day after Leo Valdez had left, just to make sure no one was watching her through an Iris-message. She had not picked up her one drachma and turned it over numerous times in her fingers, debating on whether or not it would be too soon to speak to him.

She hadn't.

Okay... maybe she had.

And now when it was almost an entire week later (a blink of an eye to her usually, but now time seemed to drag on forever) she was starting to lose hope. He had promised to free her and set things right, but heroes always made promises they didn't keep. Maybe he had just been saying anything he could to make himself feel better about leaving her.

Leaving just like everybody else had.

Faces flashed quickly through her brain, just like they always did when her spirits were at their lowest. Odysseus, Sir Francis Drake, Percy Jackson... and now Leo Valdez.

She had fallen surprisingly hard for Percy, fallen more deeply in love with him than anybody before him. He had been sweet and kind and unsure and yet brave and courageous. Calypso had been taken with him from the start and then, when he had to leave, she had been so miserable that she had cursed the girl he had mentioned in his sleep, Annabeth Chase.

She had never cursed any of her previous visitors love interests, but Percy's had been the final straw. She had loved him so deeply and had offered him everything he could have wanted- except this girl, Annabeth.

She had cried for weeks after he had left.

But that had been before Leo.

Leo was everything and nothing that Calypso had thought she needed. He was funny and awkward and skinny. He wasn't as powerful and charismatic as Percy had been, nor as lost and confused, in need of nurturing as Odysseus. The first time she saw him she felt nothing but annoyance. Another hero, so soon, yet he was nothing like the others. Maybe he was a prank, from one of the gods?

No.

He had been the deal breaker. The one.

She couldn't remember a hero who had made her blood boil and course through her like he had, or made her heart pound so loud she heard it in her own ears. Never before had one of them made her shy and unsure of herself and yet feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

His lips had been soft and sweet and Calypso could still feel tingles from their kiss.

When he promised to come back and rescue her she believed him.

But now it had been a week and her hope was fading.

So yes, maybe she was waiting for him like a damsel in distress or a love-struck little girl, but what else was she to do? Garden? She was already doing that, tilling the earth once more to plant her sacred flower- moonlace, which only brought back memories of Percy, but suddenly they weren't so painful as they had been before- and other food.

Until she heard him.

"Hello? Is this working? Calypso?"

She looked up so fast she felt her neck crack but she didn't care- she saw his face and her own broke into a smile.

"Leo?" She breathed in astonishment, wiping her hands on her chiton, staring at him ravenously, taking in any detail she could. He looked good, healthy and happy, but there was a sad look in his eyes that made her yearn to wrap him in a hug.

"It worked." He said, seeming surprised. "I wasn't sure it would..."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, both of them as surprised as the other, until he broke the silence. "So... how've you been?"

She grinned, happiness fluttering in her stomach alongside butterflies. "The same as always. What about you? Did you rejoin your friends?"

His smile faltered slightly. "Yes. Things... aren't so good over here."

He told her about his quest, rescuing Annabeth and Percy out of Tartarus (he had conveniently forgot to mention Percy had been in Tartarus when he was here in person to talk to her) and Calypso felt like her heart would stop until Leo told her they had rescued the pair of them. Now he was heading to Greece for the final battle between Gaea and the giants.

"You are right," Calypso nodded. "Things are much worse over there."

Surprisingly Leo grinned, as if what she had said was funny. "Yeah. But when all of it's over I know how to get you free. I'm coming back as soon as I can and we can celebrate."

Her heart tightened. "Leo, I told you, no hero has ever refound his way here..."

"Don't worry," he winked at her. "I had some... godly advice, you could say. I'm pretty sure that when we win this war I'll have a guaranteed way of getting you off of that island."

_"Repair Boy!"_

Calypso frowned at the sound of a girls voice. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's just Piper," Leo looked distractedly to the side before looking at her once more. "She's a friend of mine, sort of like a sister but don't tell her I said that!" He smiled. "I think I have to go fix something. Or a monster's attacking. Don't worry, nothing out of the ordinary." He hesitated, smile faltering. "I have to go."

"Oh." She tried to hide her disappointment. "Of course, you must go. I will... finish my gardening."

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry I can't talk longer."

She looked away. "I understand."

He paused again. "Can I message you again sometime?"

Calypso hesitated before shaking her head. "No. We will just have to see each other when you come to help me." Or try to, she added silently in her head.

The truth was she didn't want to have short, restricted time talking to him, only for him to have to leave to go and save the world while she just sat afterwards and replayed their conversation in her head over and over again.

"Oh. Alright. I... guess I should go now, then."

"Leo?" She asked, biting her tongue afterwards, seconds too late.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully, making her smile sadly.

"I miss you."

He blushed at her words. "I miss you too." He said honestly. "But not for long," he said with determination. "I'll be there soon. I promise."

Calypso smiled. "And I believe you."

With one last smile, and a wink, Leo ended the Iris-message.

And Calypso continued to garden.

oooOOOooo

**There, a two-shot! Hope you liked it, this story is now complete.**

**Love you all! Keep looking for more stories about these two and other couples! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
